Growing Up
by Raye Megami Yuy
Summary: AU Kagome is a 19 year old girl raising her son, Shippo, and younger brother Sota. A new arrival at school, brings hope back into Kagome's life. Will she be able to trust again? InuyashaKagome MirokuSango


Growing Up

"Shippo! Get back here!" Kagome ran down the hall to his room, only to have the door slammed in her face. "Grrrr… You come out right now!" Sota came out of his room and yawned. "What's wrong Kagome?" She sighed and hung her head. "He is refusing to go to school, again!" Sota laughed and knocked on the door. "Come on buddy, you're gonna make me late again!" The door opened and Shippo sniffed and ran an arm across his face, "Ok, can we just go already?" He grabbed his backpack and headed toward the front door. Kagome put her hands together and bowed her head, "Thank you Sota." He laughed and motioned her down the hall, "No prob, Sis. It's a man thing, that's all." They got their coats and followed the sulky 4 year old out to the car. Kagome was quiet on the way to school as she thought about how she came to be living the difficult life she did.

On Kagome's fifteenth birthday, her boyfriend Koga had talked her into giving up her virginity. Not that she could blame it entirely on him, she had thought she was in love and was more than willing. Anyways, she found out several months later she was pregnant and life had gone downhill from there. It wasn't that she didn't love Shippo; she just would have preferred not having a fatherless child at such a young age. Her family was very caring and they took good care of her, but her grandpa was sick and her father had died when she was seven. Her mother worked hard for all of them, including her younger brother Sota. Koga didn't even want to speak to her after Shippo was born; telling everyone it wasn't his baby. That had hurt more than anything and she had lost more than a few friends. Then one day she came home from school to find that her mom and grandpa had been killed in a car accident on the way home from the hospital. Since then life had been a constant struggle. She had been eighteen and very capable, so the state had agreed to leave Sota in her custody. There had been a considerable amount of money left to her, and her family shrine had a steady income, so money wasn't ever really a problem. However, she was now a nineteen-year-old girl with exams to worry about and two kids to raise. She pulled up in front of the preschool. "Shippo, have a good day at school."

"Yeah right!" He jumped out and slammed the door. She sighed and watched him run into the school. "Why is he so angry with me?"

"It's not you," said Sota, "He's just unhappy. He's needs a father-figure." Kagome twitched. "Why are you so worried about my love life? I'm doing okay, aren't I?" Sota had been bugging her about not taking enough time out for herself and having fun like other girls her age. "Yea, I guess." She smiled at him, "Don't worry Sota! I've got you, don't I?" Sota blushed. She pulled into a parking space at the high school and they both grabbed their stuff and got out. She should have graduated last year, but she had taken so much time off with Shippo's birth that she had to repeat her freshman year. She was so busy thinking that she didn't notice the motorcycle flying across the parking lot. "Kagome! Watch out!" Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the sidewalk. Kagome turned to see the guy on the motorcycle had slowed. "Hey, why don't you watch it!" she yelled. She couldn't see much through his helmet, but she could have sworn that he was laughing. Fuming, she turned around to see her rescuer. "Mi-Miroku?" the handsome young man smiled. Miroku was student body president and very popular. It was widely known that his pickup phrase was to ask women if they would bear his children. He was nice to everyone, but a bit of a pervert. "My lady, perhaps you might want to think about where you are going, or you might get hurt." She smiled politely. "I appreciate your concern, and thank you for saving me, but if I need someone's advice, I'll ask for it." Sota had been talking to one of his friends and had missed the entire thing, but he turned and waved to her right then. She turned and followed him into the school. _Hmm…_thought Miroku, _strange young woman._ Inside, Kagome let out a sigh. "What's wrong?" asked Sota. "Nothing, meet me in the library after school, okay? I have a project I need to work on." Sota nodded and ran off to his first class. Kagome went to her locker and got her books for English. "Kagome." She turned and saw the principal waiting on her. "Yes, Ms. Kaede?"

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind escorting a new student around school. I've already spoken to your English teacher and he said that would be quite alright, seeing as you were the only one in you class that passed the last test and you don't have to take the makeup." Kagome shrugged, "Sure, I don't mind." She followed the principal back to the office. The new student's name was Inu Yasha, Ms. Kaede explained. He was from Tokyo and he had come to live out here because he had been kicked out of his previous school. "What for?" Kagome asked. "Sorry Kagome, it's confidential." She shrugged. Fine by her, she'd just have to watch out for this guy. He sounded like bad news. "What year is he?" she asked as Ms. Kaede opened her office door. "I'm a senior, like you- Kagome, was it?" Ms. Kaede nodded. The young man rose from his chair and turned around. Kagome's eyes flew open. "Hey! You're the guy on the motorcycle that almost hit me this morning!"

"Good, I see you've met, now if you don't mind, I've got work to do," Ms. Kaede said, ushering the two students out of her office and shutting the door. Kagome tried to protest but it was too late. She glared at the new kid. "C'mon, I'll show you around." He shrugged and followed her out the door.

"Well, I think that was the whole school," Kagome said, "Is there anything else you wanted to see?" Inu Yasha had barely spoken a word throughout the entire tour. "Guess not," he mumbled. She gave him a funny look. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine," he mumbled, "I just hate moving to new schools. I hate not knowing anyone." She sympathized with him. She had been here a long time, and she didn't really have any friends. Going through changes were especially hard by your self. "Well, you're welcome to call me your friend, if you want." She smiled at him. "Even though I tried to run you over with my motorcycle? I'm really sorry about that, by the way." He grinned. "No, I wasn't really paying attention, I shouldn't have yelled." She held out her hand. "Friends?" He smiled and took her hand. "Friends. And as you're new friend I insist that you let me take you out for ice cream after school." She frowned and let his hand drop. "I- I can't. You see I-"

"-Need to give your little brother your keys!" Sota interrupted, coming out of a nearby classroom. He winked at Kagome. "Don't worry, I'll pick up the brat!" She glared at him. "Sota! I hardly think-"

"You get out enough?" Kagome sighed. Inu Yasha was watching the exchange with an amused expression. "Sota, this is Inu Yasha, a new student. Inu Yasha, this is my younger brother, Sota." They bowed to one another. "Well Kagome?" She sighed and handed over the keys. "Be careful! You only just got your license!" He grinned and waved, "Have fun Kagome! And Inu Yasha, if you break her heart, I'll kill you!" She looked at Inu Yasha apologetically, "Sorry, he gets kind of excited when I go out."

"Why is that?" She shrugged. "I don't really get out much. I have a lot on my plate." He gave her a questioning look, but didn't ask. They reached the door of the classroom and she paused. "Look, I'm not exactly… well liked. If you decide you don't want to speak to me, I'll understand." He tried to protest, but she opened the door and stepped into the classroom before he could speak. A hush fell over the room as they entered and Kagome avoided meeting anyone's stare. She took her seat on the far side of the room. "Ah, this must be our new student. Class, this is Inu Yasha. He comes from Tokyo." Inu Yasha bowed and murmured that he was pleased to meet everyone. The teacher motioned for him to take the seat next to Kagome. When lunchtime came, a group of giggling girls surrounded Inu Yasha's desk. Throwing Kagome icy stares and then flashing all smiles at Inu Yasha, they invited him to sit with them. He sat back in his chair and pretended to think about it. "Sure, if my new friend Kagome can come too." The girl who was apparently the leader smiled. "Sure, if she wants," her voice was dripping with venom. Kagome stood up suddenly. "Thanks, but I'd rather not gag on my food." She hurried out of the classroom. One of the girls pulled on Inu Yasha's arm. "She's weird, you don't wanna hang with her." Inu Yasha pulled away and stalked after her. "Hey Kagome, wait." She slowed, but did not stop. "What a bunch of airheads. Who needs them anyways?" She shrugged. "I told you I wasn't very popular. They all hate me." He gently pulled her around to face him. "Why is that?" She sighed. "Well, as a potential friend, you should probably know everything. C'mon." She led him out to the bleachers of the football stadium. "They don't ever bother me out here." She sat down and he sat next to her. She looked out at the stadium as if she were searching for something. "When I was a freshman, I was one of them," she began. "I was cheerleader, dating the most popular guy in school. Then, on my fifteenth birthday, we, well, went all the way. I really thought I loved him! It wasn't as if I just-" She took a deep breath. "Well anyways, I got pregnant. When he found out he just flipped. He told me there was no way it could be his. Everyone at school started calling me a tramp, taking his side." Tears had started running down her cheeks. Inu Yasha reached out and held her hand. She sighed and looked down at the hand holding hers. "Anyways, everyone from then on was just awful to me. Mom and grandpa insisted I finished my education. They were very supportive throughout everything. So I struggled through school and eventually everyone came to ignore me. Koga was the only one to continue his cruelty. Then, one day he just disappeared. No one knows what happened. The rumors at school were that I had killed him, but they were nothing more than rumors. The hazing came back in full force. Finally, I withdrew from school. I was six months pregnant by that time and I didn't have a very easy pregnancy because I was so young. Shippo came a month early. I was so scared, but my mom was there for me. Life got really crazy, with everyone taking turns watching him. I barely ever slept. But we got along all right. I went back to school the next fall and just learned to ignore everyone. It wasn't as bad because all my classmates had moved up, but it wasn't much better. Then, last year, I came home and found that mom and grandpa had been killed in a car accident. I've been in charge of the house and everything since. Life's just kind of been a blur. Sota's always bugging me to go out and have fun, but it's hard, knowing your little brother is taking care of your baby because there's no one else. I really want him to have as normal a life as possible, but I don't know what I would do without him." The tears were streaming down her face by that time. Inu Yasha didn't know what to say; he'd never met anyone who'd been through so much. "Well, Kagome," he said, looking up at the sky. "We're just gonna have to fix this. At least the getting out part." He stood up and pulled her to her feet. "We'll get through today together and then I'll remind you what fun was like." She smiled softly and wiped at her face. They went back to the classroom and took their seats as the bell rang. The rest of the day was surprisingly uneventful. Kagome decided her tormentors were evaluating her new situation to better torment her. After school she ran to the library to meet Sota. "Please be careful!" He waved her off. "Kagome! Don't worry; just make sure you have fun! And don't come home before ten." She sighed. "Make sure Shippo brushes his teeth after dinner, and no snacking! There's dinner in the fridge, I made some-" Sota laughed at her. "I can handle it." They walked out to the parking lot and met Inu Yasha. "See ya'll later!" Sota pulled out of the parking lot and zoomed off. She put her head in her hands. _What am I getting into?_ Inu Yasha touched her shoulder. "You ok?" She laughed, "I guess so. So you're driving that thing?" They walked over to his shiny street bike and he grinned. "Isn't is great? This is my prized possession. I don't let just anyone ride on it, y'know." He climbed on and she climbed on behind and held his shoulders. "That's not gonna work." He pulled her hands down around his waist. He could tell she was nervous. _You're gonna have to be really careful with this one, buddy, _he told himself. "Don't worry, I'm an excellent driver." She chuckled and forgot some of her nervousness. "Yeah, right. I've seen you drive." He handed her his helmet and she strapped it on. "Hang on, here we go!" She slid her hands back around his waist as he pulled out and sped down the road. "So where are we going?" he yelled over his shoulder. "There's an ice cream parlor down the road on the left." He nodded and a few minutes later they pulled in. He jumped off and then helped her slide off. "That was so exciting!" He grinned as they walked up to the counter. "I'll have chocolate and?"

"Umm… I want rocky road." The girl at the counter nodded and went to get it. Kagome fished around in her pocket. "Nope, I got this one," Inu Yasha smiled, "Don't even think about it." Kagome was touched, "No, really, I want to get it."

"Too bad." He laid a ten on the counter and took the two cones from the cashier. "Keep the change," he said, winking at the girl. She blushed and thanked them. They sat down at an outside table near a big oak tree. "You are too good to be true, you know that?" Inu Yasha blushed, "Aww, it was nothing." Kagome laughed. "You're the only person to treat me decently that wasn't related to me in five years. I've only known you a day, but I feel like we've been friends forever." He shrugged, "They're the ones missing out, Kagome. You're a really great person. You're strong, and smart, and beautiful…" Kagome blushed and looked away. "So what about you? I've pretty much told you my life's story. How did you end up in this hole?" Inu Yasha licked his ice cream for a few seconds before replying. "Well, I was living in an orphanage in Tokyo till I was seventeen. Then they found out I had a grandpa who wanted to adopt me. He was a pretty cool guy, but he was dying. When he passed last month, he left me everything. Including a house out here. I'd never been out of the city, so I decided to finish school out here and see how it was. That and I got kicked out for beating up a teacher."

"You what?" Inu Yasha sighed. "He was harassing a student. This girl was a friend of mine, and he needed to learn to keep his hands to himself. He did get banned from teaching, but they said it didn't excuse my behavior."

"Wow, that's awful! And here I am whining about my life."

"Well, you have had it pretty tough. Nothing I've been through even compares." She made a face. "Let's not compare, ok? I'd say we both turned out ok, and that's what's important, right?" He smiled. "Yeah." They finished their ice creams. "So what do you want to do now?" she asked. He shrugged and gestured over to the mini putt-putt. "How 'bout that?" She laughed, "Sure! I haven't played since I was a kid."

She had the most fun she had ever had in her life. Neither of them got decent scores on the golf game, but it was more fun to try to hit the clown in the head. Afterwards, he asked her to dinner. "That would be great, but I'd have to go home and change first." He nodded, "Sure, just tell me where your place is." She directed him through the streets and suburbs to their family shrine. "This is where you live?" He stared up at it. "Yes, it's been passed down for generations. My grandpa was a priest. Now Sota has decided he wants to become the shrine's priest." She was suddenly really uneasy about him meeting Shippo. What if something went wrong? "On second thought, I am kind of tired. Maybe we should just call it a night." Inu Yasha looked over at her, surprised. "What's wrong? Why are you getting shy on me now?" He realized how new this was for her and how scared she must be, letting a new person into her close-knit world. He got off the bike and held out his hand. "Don't worry Kagome, I'm pretty good with kids. I did live with a bunch." She took his hand and let him help her off the bike. _Well, he might as well know what he's getting himself into…_ She led the way up to the front porch and opened the door. Sota and Shippo ran into the hall. "What are you doing home?" asked Sota. "Momma!" Shippo shrieked and ran to her and she scooped him up and held him close. This little bundle of life was what she lived for and her heart swelled with love. She turned around, "Shippo, I want you to meet my new friend, Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha was thunderstruck at the sight before him. Never had he seen a picture so heart wrenching. The adorable little boy seemed to be sizing him up. "Inu… Yasha." Shippo thought about it, and then held out his arms. Inu Yasha smiled, "Hey there, little man." He took Shippo from Kagome's arms. At once, Shippo wanted to show Inu Yasha everything. Kagome's eyes filled with tears, she was so happy. She went to her room to change as Shippo dragged his new friend all over the house. Sota followed her. "So are you having fun?" She kissed him on the cheek. "Yes. Yes!" He laughed and nodded and she shut her door. She went through her closet in exasperation. Nothing! All she had was a mid-length black skirt and a red sleeveless kimono top. Well, it would have to do. She pulled her hair up in a French twist and pinned it in place. She slipped on some strappy black high heels and surveyed herself in the mirror. A touch of lipstick and eye makeup and she was ready. _Not bad, _she thought. She tried to think of the last time she got dressed up and remembered it was for the funeral. She shook the depressing thought from her head. She wasn't going to think about that, not today. She opened the door and walked downstairs. The three figures sitting in the living room (watching Barney) froze simultaneously when they saw her. "Kagome, you look…"

"Pretty!" The child finished for Inu Yasha as he ran to her. She scooped him up. "You think so?" Shippo beamed. "Now go!"

"Go?" she laughed. "Geez, I can take a hint already. She grabbed her jacket and purse and looked back at Inu Yasha. He hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from her. He cleared his throat, "Uhm, are you ready?" She giggled and let him open the door for her. "Would you rather drive? I'm not sure I want to try riding in a skirt." She pulled out her keys and handed them to him. He grinned. "You trust me?" She smiled, "Yes, I do." He opened her door for her again and helped her into the Expedition. He ran around to the other side and jumped in. "This is nice." He commented as he turned the key and pulled out of the driveway. She shrugged. "Mom had got it a few months before they died. It was big enough to fit all of us. The day of the car wreck, we had switched cars, and she was driving my Civic. Sometimes I wonder if they hadn't been driving this…" He reached over and squeezed her hand. "You don't know that. If the Lord had wanted them, there was nothing that could have changed that." She looked over with tears in her eyes. "I've fallen so far from God, I'm not sure I can find my way back. I haven't prayed in years." He looked over and smiled. "No matter how far you think you are from Him, he is always right beside you." He pulled over the car and turned to her, holding both her hands. He bowed his head. "Lord, give us the strength and courage to do what is right. Help our hearts mend and our souls stay on the path you chose for us. Let Kagome know You are always here for her. Amen." Kagome was crying softly as she echoed his amen. Her heart felt like it could burst, so was so filled with hope and love. He brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Ok Kagome, no more crying, everything's gonna be okay." She smiled. "Thankyou so much. You must be an angel sent from above to save me from my own personal hell." He shook his head. "You are an angel and I am here to give you your wings back." She was so touched by his words she couldn't speak. He was suddenly embarrassed. "So, how does Japanese sound?"

"Sounds great!" For the first time in a long time, she had a heartfelt smile of joy on her face and she was looking forward to whatever came next. They drove a little while longer and arrived at a fancy-looking restaurant.


End file.
